You
by Namineluvv
Summary: When it all becomes too much, we sometimes turn to the darkness to keep us going. In which Sakura writes a song and looses herself to her own darkness, and Sasuke saves her from hurting herself any further. Self harm inside, please do not read if triggering! Takes place a few years after Sasuke leaves :3 R&R!


Hello everyone! I haven't been on in a while, but I've also been going through a really hard time. But I'm happy to say that i'm slowly getting everything back together, and i'll probably be able to update SA XD Thanks to everyone who has been patient with me, while I sorted all this stuff out.

I do not own the characters in this story, or anything but the plot. I also do not own the song 'You'.

Please Review, it will make me smile!

.xo.

It was another long day at the hospital, and Sakura could feel sleep slowly take her as she walked through the silent streets of Konoha after her shift. It was around 3 in the morning, and she had been working since 7. It was safe to say that the kunochi was beyond tired. She had been over working herself for the past 6 months. Ever since Naruto had left with Jiriya to train, Sakura had worked and worked, focusing on making herself stronger and making Tsunade proud.

The only day Sakura would allow herself off, was on a Saturday. On these days, Sakura would concentrate all her time and energy in training, and becoming stronger. A new hobbie she had come to love was to play the guitar. She loved the way it soothed her, how it made her proud to think that she could play it. As she walked through the silent streets, she began to hum a song that she had been writing. It was about somebody so precious to her... And someone who she hated. The person who made her into who she was today.

Sasuke.

He had broken her. She tried to be strong and hold it together, and she did. She did it well. Work was her distraction, and her guitar was her escape. He had destroyed the happy, smiling girls which use to reside inside her. Now, all she was was an empty shell, with fake emotions. No one could see through her lies, no one could see her pain.

As she reached the door to her home, she let herself in, locking the door. She locked herself in her room, grabbed her guitar and sat down on her bed, cross legged. With the guitar sitting in her lap, she began to strum. It was a steady noise, which held a hint of sadness. When her voice flew from her mouth, and sang along to the music, you could almost see the pain, in which the young girl could feel.

_"You don't want me no,_  
_You don't need me..."_

.xox.

He knew he shouldn't be here, and if he was caught, there was no way he could take it back. But he just couldn't help it. Something in this village was keeping him from moving on. Something held his heart, while he so desperately needed it to become stronger. Needed to lock it away. Which was probably why he was outside her open window, sitting just below the window on the ground, listening to the voice which soared from her mouth.

He knew the song was about him. He knew he had broke her. He knew that he had too. He knew it was how it was suppose to be. But why did it hurt? Why did hearing her pain, make him want to die for being the one who caused it?

_"Like I want you oh_  
_Like I need you..."_

He sat there. Eyes closed and listening to each note, and each lyric; he slowly hummed along. She had played the same song for the last few times he had been here. Enough times for him to memorize it.

_"And I_  
_Want you in my life..._"

He smiled. A flash of pink flew across his mind. Her soft voice scolding Naruto for saying something offensive to him. She always cared. Although, he wished she loved him, for him. Not the Uchiha name, not the hair, or anything like that. But then he thought about how she reacted when he left. She needed him. She wanted to go with him.

Why exactly didn't he bring her?

_"And I_  
_Need you in my life..."_

Because, that would only slow him down. He didn't want need her, as much as he knew he did. He wanted to hate, to feel nothing for his former team mates. He wanted to be strong.

He unconsciously let his humming get louder.

_"You can't see me no_  
_Like I see you..."_

_"I can't have you no_  
_Like you have me..."_

.xox.

Sakura let a lone tear slide down her face, and drip onto the top of the guitar, that held so many other ones. Her voice began to loose some of its softness, and fill with emptiness. She was loosing the battle inside, the one against her heart, in which she begged it to stop feeling. Where she needed it to stop needing him. To feel him. To touch him.

She was his. Her heart, soul, and body were his. She would give up all she had for him. And she knew it. As much as she denied it. Deep down, she knew, he had her.

_"And I_  
_Want you in my life_  
_And I_  
_Need you in my life"_

Now the tears were freely falling, and she couldn't care less. She looked up to the roof and squeezed her eyes shut, forgetting about the lyrics that needed to be sung. She focused on the music, and let it play through to her heart. She was calm, until she heard the humming which wasn't coming for her.

She stopped playing, and listened quietly. A second later, the humming stopped as well. She grabbed a kunai knife from inside her shirt, and as quietly as possible, rose from the bed.

As quiet as a cat, sneaking up on a mouse, she made her way to the window, as quiet as possible. When she reached it and looked out, she saw no one. Her eyes raised to the sky, and she leaned her arms against the windowsill.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, letting a tear fall down her rosy checks.

Little did she know, a raven haired boy leaned against the nearest tree, out of her sight, whispering her name as well.

"Sakura..."

.xo.

It was 6 weeks later, when she played the song again. He was careful not to hum to loudly this time.

_"La, la la_  
_La, la la_  
_La, la la"_

She sang out with more passion then he had ever heard before. She seamed more confident, yet more broken.

_"You can't feel me no_  
_Like I feel you."_

He smirked. He knew she was the only person who could read him. The only person who could see through the disguises. All the other girls who had fawned over him, knew nothing about him, while she knew it all.

_"I can't steal you no_  
_Like you stole me."_

She had no idea. She had no idea how much of her he wanted, and how much of him she already had. But that was why he was here, wasn't it? Every night, coming so maybe, he could find a way to take it back. But there was never a way. But he still came.

He still came for her.

_"And I_  
_Want you in my life."_

His voice broke out, and he was singing, instead of humming.

_"And I_  
_Need you in my life."_

His heart was hurting. More than anything. He wanted to cry. To break down and just... Die.

How could such an annoying girl have this affect on him? How can she be the only one to make him care?

_"La la la la la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la la la la_  
_La la la la."_

.xo.

As her finger's played the last notes of her song, she whispered his name.

"Sasuke."

She whispered it, over and over again.

"Sasuke... I need you. I still do... I need you..."

Her guitar fell to the ground. She had been sitting in a stool as she played, and she had collapsed to the ground, wailing and crying louder than she ever had. Sakura clutched her heart in pain.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She cried, balling her fist up in the ground, "why does it hurt so much?"

She wanted to die. Her world was empty, and her heart was crushed. She had images her kunai knife, flashing through her mind. Watching it drag across her skin. Watching the blood come from the marks.

It seamed like a very good idea to her.

She grabbed the kunai knife from her shirt, and stared. Her eyes flew over to her wrist, and she sighed. She moved the kunai knife until it was hovering over a vein, and pressed it to her skin watching it sink in. Sakura yelped in surprise, as she dragged it across. The cut wasn't deep enough for permanent damage, but she knew their would be a scar.

The kunai knife dropped from her hand, and she stared at her wrist in shock.

"Make it stop..." She whispered, grabbing at the spot where her heart was, "make it go away..." Her bleeding wrist got her shirt dirty, but she didn't care; she only cried harder.

She never even noticed him walk in through her window.

.xo.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't care about being seen, he didn't care about the consequences. He was the one causing her all this pain.

He stood there, watching her rock back and forth. For about 10 more minutes she cried. When she finally pulled herself together, she didn't even look up. She just slide her bleeding wrist across the carpeted floor, looking for the kunai Knife.

Sasuke saw this as a opportunity to make his presence known. He stepped forward, foot landing on the kunai knife. When Sakura saw the foot in her way, her whole body froze, and her head darted up.

Their eyes met, and no one moved.

.xo.

She looked at him, and he looked at her. A part of Sakura's heart jumped for joy, and another cried out in terror. But her face showed no evidence of this, as she remained tense and frozen.

It was him that broke the trance. He slowly leaned down to her eyes level, and picked the knife off the ground, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Sasuke." She whispered, feeling some tears dry on her checks.

He ignored her, and tucked the kunai knife back into her shirt. His eyes still glued to her own.

"Sakura." He finally said. His eyes finally left hers, and moved to the cut on her wrist. All he did was stare, and trace circles around it with his thumb. She never noticed him grap her hands, nut he was holding both of them.

Sakura bite her lip in embarrassment; he had to see her when she was at her lowest.

"Sakura," he repeated looking at her. " It's all a lie."

Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a hug. Which ended up with her in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She breathed in a sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers be buried deep in his hair.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear, "I need you."

Sakura gasped, realizing it was the lyrics to her song.

"You have me Sakura, you stole me." He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I want you in my life. I need you in my life."

Tears streaked down her face, and she touched his check. A smile clouding over her face.

"I see you, Sakura," he said, face buried in her neck,"I feel your pain."

She burst out crying, and clung to him like a life line. He did as well, and the two held on as if their life depended on it.

.xo.

Neither knew how, but they ended up on the bed. Sasuke leaning against the head bored, with Sakura in his lap. They were chest to chest, and Sakura had her head tucked in his neck. No words had been spoken since Sasukes confession, and it was rather quiet.

Suddenly, Sakura lifted her head from his neck, and looked deep into his eyes. "Why are you here?"

He blinked. Why was he here?

"To take back what mine." He remembered, "you have something I need to get stronger."

Sakura's eyes went hard, and he realized how bad that sounded.

"Sakura," he started, running and hand through her hair, "you... You are mine."

She blinked, softness returning to her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"...you stole me. You have me." He whispered, unable to look in her eyes. He couldn't believe he was saying it. "You stole my heart Sakura. And for me to get stronger, I need a knew one."

Sakura was speechless.

He was confessing to her. He was saying he needed her, wanted her...

"I want your heart. Sakura."

That he _loved_ her.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, which were so close to tears. "You already have it... Sasuke-kun."

That was all it took for him to smile.

No longer did she feel empty, no longer was she broken. He had fixed her, and gave her a knew heart, while he fixed and cared for hers.

He leaned in, and kissed her. She was floating; her heart soaring. She smiled into the kiss, and let the sensation take over. Her heart was beating fast, and her body was reacting in ways she never knew possible.

"I love you." He whispered, looking deep in her eyes.

"I love you." She smiled, closing the distance between them once again.

.xo.

It was the next day when he saw her again. She smiled, and giggled, and didn't fake anything. She was being real. A small bandage wrapped around her wrist was the only evidence of her brake down. The only reminder of the time when she was alone and broken.

And it was 3 days later when they finally talked about it.

"Don't ever do that again." Sasuke said.

He was leaning against a tree outside the Konoha walls, with Sakura tucked comfortably under his arm.

"Do what?" She asked, turning to face him.

He poked her wrist, and traced along the bandage. His eyes watched hers as she looked away.

"Promise me, you will not do this again."

"I promise, Sasuke-kun. I just lost myself for awhile. But I'm okay now." She said, snuggling back into his arm. "I have you."

Sasuke smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "Always."

.xox.

I'm actually really proud of myself on this one. It really was just me letting out my feelings and putting them into a really emotional story. I hope it wasn't to horrible, as I basically wrote it to Justin Bieber - As Long as You Love Me. My sister was playing it over and over and over again, write next to me while I was trying to write.

Anyways:

Hope you enjoyed, and please review :) I would absolutely love to hear feed back!

Oh and Gray-chan, if your reading this, I love you, and thank you for taking time off your Skyward sword playing and Fairy Tail watching, AND Naruto reading to read this :* I love you gray-chan!

Namineluvv~nyaa!

chuu!


End file.
